Jane Sings the Blues
by MartyMc49
Summary: What happens when Patrick visits a blues bar with Teresa only to run into the oldest Immortal and discover he knew him years ago. With beheadings to solve, will Agent Lisbon learn all the secrets? Can Patrick Jane find the courage to tell Teresa how he feels about her? I am sorry to say I have no rights to Patrick Jane, the Mentalist or Simon Baker, the Happily Married Man.
1. Chapter 1

Although this was started sometime ago - I am determined to finish it. I am reposting the first chapters with a few minor changes. I am sorry to say I have no rights to Patrick Jane, the Mentalist or Simon Baker, the Happily Married Man.

Chapter 1 - Joe's Blues Bar

After a long tough week, Jane invited Lisbon to a new blues bar he had found. Cho said he wouldn't mind tagging along, and amazingly had asked if they minded him inviting Kim. Soon the four were sitting at a cozy table close to the band. The owner, who played one set a night, was good and the house band was good, too. It felt so nice to just go relax - away from the whole FBI office Fishbowl scene. Even Cho ordered an ale although Jane knew he hardly ever drank anything. Things seemed to be getting pretty chummy between Cho and Agent Fischer he thought.

Then Jane glanced covertly at Lisbon, she seemed at home here - content to lean back with her eyes closed so she could really take in the soulful instrumental the band was playing now. When he reached for his bottle of pale ale, their fingers accidentally touched. Jane felt a jolt of electricity course down his arm. She opened her eyes but didn't whisk her hand away. Did she know how very sexy she looked, jade eyes halfway open, his whole body seemed to smolder from the touch and her lingering look. Suddenly, there was a sharp jolt to the building and all of the lights went out. Confused patrons as well as band members started milling about in the dark. Figures, Jane thought. Just when I was making some headway on the Lisbon problem.

Since the backup lights hadn't kicked on, the team decided to go out the rear door which was located close to their table, just behind where the band was set up, rather than go out the front where everyone was crowding around the main door. Upon reaching the alley - you can imagine their surprise at seeing a man standing over a body. "FBI - throw down your weapon!" Lisbon yelled in her very stern 'don't make me kill you' voice. She and Cho had already drawn their weapons and Kim wasn't too far behind with hers at the ready soon after.

"Whoa there" the man said in a soft and shaky voice. The sword clattered to the ground immediately. " I, I, uh... I just came out and found this whole mess. I realize now I shouldn't have picked up the uh sword, umm, uh, murder weapon... But it was all so surreal. I couldn't fathom this man's head had actually been cut off, and, well, you see... I'm a professor of medieval history at the university and the sword appeared to be real..."

Now his words were just rushing out as he tried to make clear his point that he was completely innocent. His thin build and huge eyes made it seem unlikely he had been the person who killed the man in the alley. Agent Fischer let a small gasp escape when she saw that the victim had quite literally had his head severed from his body. What's more it appeared to have been done in one clean cut. Something Jane knew would be very hard to do. Cho and Lisbon were at the body now, examining it. Jane held back - he had no desire to see this kind of violence unless he had to. Lisbon set things in motion. She instructed Cho to call it in to the Bureau as well as the Houston police department. Now she was talking to the professor whose name was Matthew Adams. Obviously with her adrenaline pumping, she had forgotten about Agent Fischer outranking her. It didn't seem to matter though because Kim was also taking notes as well as keeping spectators away.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any rights to any of the Mentalist characters or any from Highlander the Series either and do not receive money from such just fun.

Chapter 2 - Professor Adams

The professor indicated a need to sit down and so Lisbon asked Jane to go back in the bar with him until they could speak further. The bar's generator had kicked in and lights were on again as Jane and Professor Adams went back inside where only Joe and the band members were left. Kim had taken names and addresses of people in the bar at the time of the event. But just like the four of them, it didn't seem likely that anyone inside had seen anything.

Joe seemed surprised to see the professor with Jane and took a seat at the table with them. "Hey, Joe." Matthew said. "Hey, Matthew. " Joe responded, lifting his eyebrows slightly. Jane knew from the tone of their voices and their body language that they shared a long term friendship. There was also something else, a deeper secret the two of them shared.

Then - Jane was swept into his memory palace - it was so sudden it was alarming. There was that locked door. He just never seemed curious enough to find the key, but right now his mind was telling him to unlock that door, even though he had locked it in his childhood and then hidden the key away. He knew where he kept it, a very small key, quite ornate, old, very very old. He had to trek all the way over to Daisy's enclosure and dig through her harnesses and heavy trappings to find the box and open it for the special key. After all he had been 12 when he had hidden it and Daisy was special in his life then. It seemed a good place to hide a special key.

Then, all the way to the other side of the carnival. The main walkway filled with small booths and larger tents. There. There was the one he was looking for. He took the special little key and unlocked the door... Methuselah - The World's Oldest Man - why was this so special? Then he remembered and looked into Professor Matthew Adams eyes. As their gazes met, everything he had hypnotized himself into forgetting came flooding back. Adams was aware that something was happening to Jane but he was incredibly surprised to hear Patrick Jane speak in a very low whisper, " Methos!"

Joe gave a start, but after a moment Methos nodded his head. "I remember you now Little Patrick, although you have grown up since we first met. It was the carnival. I stayed for a time as Methuselah. It was a free and fun time for a little while in my life. You do seem to turn up at unfortunate moments!"

Patrick Jane smiled warmly at the man who looked maybe 30 or 35, the same as he looked when Patrick had met him about 30 years ago. Oh, he was really good at stage makeup and had played his oldest man in the world routine to the hilt. He really was a good actor. Patrick had learned a lot from him. Methos or Matthew had been there for him when his own father was utterly cruel and abusive. Matthew had told him he really could be his own man, it might take some time but things would become different.

Then one night they were eating outside Methos' little trailer, it was about three in the morning and none of the carnival people seemed to be awake. The moon was almost full and Methos could tell such wonderful stories. He made history come alive, in fact awakened a hunger for knowledge of anything and everything inside the young Patrick Jane. Without warning he hissed at Patrick to hide and stay hidden. So Patrick crawled under the trailer where he could see and hear everything. He vividly recalled the smell of damp earth and a Daddy Longlegs crawling over his hand as he kept quiet. Methos had a long sword in his hand now and faced outward looking at a small stand of trees he had camped near. The moonlight was almost as bright as day that night and after some time a huge man came striding out of the shadows. They talked. Strange things. Times past... long past. He had hunted Methos for a long, long time and now he would have his head... they were going to fight... to the death... with swords. There could be only one.

The Quickening, which is what Methos called the lightening storm after the beheading had frightened and somehow strangely thrilled Patrick to his core. But then the bad news. Methos had to leave. Oh, he did tell him about Immortals and the Game they were in, he told him about the Watchers. He also told Patrick about an Immortal woman who had a gift of Seeing. He called her a True Seer. According to Methos, Patrick showed signs of being a True Seer. He told him time would tell. To not fight his Destiny. Just be a good man and maybe they would meet again in the future. He had not had much when he arrived and so had simply packed a backpack, put on hiking shoes and told Patrick good bye. Then Patrick had locked away his memories of Methos in a special place in his memory palace - and completely buried those memories of a brief happy time in his life and a kind friend.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Lisbon who had come in from the alleyway via the rear door. She spotted the three of them sitting at the table, and as she approached the three men stood for her, making her flash one of her meltingly beautiful smiles, Jane noted. He was about to speak when Matthew said, "Agent Lisbon, allow me to introduce you to Joe, the owner of this fine establishment. Joe, this is Patrick's partner, FBI Agent Lisbon." Matthew then gracefully pulled out her chair and helped her to sit which Jane saw flattered her a bit. She really did like being treated like a lady even though she made it very clear that she could and would kick your butt if she needed. He felt a twinge of jealousy in his bones, but Matthew was an old, old man how could he be jealous of HIM?

Lisbon felt as though she had come upon three old friends and felt oddly compelled to not get immediately into case specifics. "Joe, your playing and singing are fantastic. I loved the performance tonight. I am sorry it had to end this way." Looking into Joe's wonderful blue eyes with all the laugh lines, Teresa knew why the Professor was his friend. He seemed like the kind of man people automatically gravitated toward. Even though they had just met she felt like Joe was someone she would like to get to know better - not to mention the way he sang The Blues. It was as if he had lived them all his life and had now landed right here in front of her just so she could hear him sing.

"Yeah, me too! Hopefully, people won't associate my bar with a murder. I've only been open three weeks." Joe told her. "And, if it means anything, I've known this young punk for ages and can certainly vouch for him. Professor Adams just couldn't hurt a fly." I owned a bookstore before I retired and decided to become a blues musician. I've known him since he was a grad student coming in to read the books he couldn't afford to buy." Joe smiled at Adams, who chuckled quietly.

"Now, Joe, you know I bought books when I finally graduated." Professor Adams shrugged. Lisbon noted how he was holding his arms, hugging his body tightly. He might be still a bit in shock. He was very soft spoken and she thought perhaps this murder had affected him adversely. It was hard to see something like this, especially if you weren't used to it. She would need to question him but perhaps that could officially wait until tomorrow. Lisbon thought Matthews saw Joe as a father figure, someone he could talk to and come to for help.

"Apparently, this was the work of a serial murderer the FBI has been tracking for years. There is a countrywide pattern of headless bodies turning up. They've been beheaded with swords but hardly ever two in the same city at the same time. So this falls under FBI purview, since we were first on the scene our team will be covering it. And, since you may have been seen by the killer, Professor Adams, we will need to place you into protective custody starting tonight."


	4. Agent Lisbon in Charge

Chapter 4: Agent Lisbon Definitely in Charge

Jane looked at Joe and Matthew who were looking at each other. "What about my classes? I've got an eight o'clock class tomorrow morning!" Professor Adams stated in a shocked voice. Apparently he had never missed a class since becoming tenured.

Lisbon got her 'are you kidding me' look on her face before stating quite firmly with authority ringing in her voice. "I'm sure my Director can call your Dean and tell him the situation. To be perfectly frank with you, Professor Matthews, our team has the most successful closure rating of any in the country. We may very well need to keep you safe in the coming investigation so when it comes to trial we have a live witness."

"Oh." Professor Mathews said stifling a small sigh, and trying hard - but not succeeding - in looking a little chagrined by the whole turn of events

Jane saw something akin to shock and awe in Matthew's eyes. He (Methos) was just beginning to really grasp the situation. His shock being that he was the killer and he knew that Jane knew. However, the awe came in at the thought that this tiny fiery woman really might solve the case no matter what he or Jane said or did. Patrick Jane also saw admiration there, and knew that, of course, a man like Matthew would love a strong woman. As long as it wasn't his strong woman. He could admire her all he wanted from a distance. Maybe it wasn't too late to take up fencing classes Patrick thought with a chuckle to himself.

Meanwhile, it was all Joe Dawson could do not to laugh out loud. Damn but I really like this woman he thought, however, glancing up at the guys he realized both Patrick and Methos had those starry eyes that denoted interest, admiration and possibly a little love. Joe's warm eyes glanced carefully at Teresa. Apparently, the object of their admiration was entirely oblivious - which made her even more beautiful Joe thought. She doesn't even know the effect she has on these men. Ah, this should be interesting.


	5. Jane Remembers Methos

Jane's Memories of Methos

Try as he might Jane could not get himself assigned to Methos/Matthew Adams for guard duty. Lisbon very kindly did not laugh, instead, she told him she would need him as fresh as he could be at the office at 8:00 a.m. Since they had been in her car, she dropped him off at his airstream in the parking lot of the FBI building at a little after 3:00 a.m. Now, sitting at the small table with a freshly brewed cup of tea, he was assembling facts, making plans - there was just no way he was in the mood for sleeping. In fact, his mind was in a turmoil. How he could have made himself lock up those memories was a mystery to him. But it had been a turbulent time in his life and Adams was a very persuasive fellow.

When he was twelve, he had thought of Adams as a noble type person and wondered why he had ever come to the carnival for work in the first place. Being a very aware twelve year old, Jane reasoned that he must be on the run from either something he had done or on the run from someone who had a grudge. Anyway, he was almost chameleon like the way he seemed to fit right in to the whole carnival scene. Although his dad never really liked him (he said Patrick wasted too much of his valuable time listening to Adams' fanciful stories), Pete thought he was a hard worker for such a skinny guy. And when Sam had met him she declared him to be "cute" as he charmed the socks right off her! To which Adams smiled - dimples showing - and said, "Oh, I can do cute."

Jane thought of all the things this man had seen and done and was determined to not let it all be wasted now. Either by jail or being found by another Immortal. A beheading would certainly attract other Immortals as well as the police and FBI now that this was thought to be the work of a serial killer. What could he really do? There did not seem to be an easy resolution, he would have to think about things. Maybe he needed to look at some of those mystery serial killer's files. They might prove valuable at giving him insight into the situation as a whole.

As he lay down in his clothes, he now set off on a different path of thought. What had Adams meant by "True Seer"? Were there really such people... was he one? He knew they weren't supposed to be psychics, Adams had told him that much when he was a child. He supposed that was why he was so steadfast in declaring there was no such thing as a psychic. Adams had told him so years before. Besides - Patrick Jane would know if he were - he was quite sure he wasn't. But, and he felt a chill run up and down his spine, Methos had told him some people had minds that simply seemed to work differently. They could look at all the details and see the solution. That was how the Oracle of Delphi had worked. Of course, they came from long lines of people who taught them how to achieve that unique focus of mind. Jane would have to teach himself. Working as the Boy Wonder, a "pretend" psychic, and now helping the police solve crimes had honed his mind to a degree, but perhaps there was more Methos could tell him on the subject.

Jane thought of his Memory Palace - his mother had taught him to do that when he was very young. Was this some genetic trait that was passed along through bloodlines? If only his mother hadn't disappeared from his life when he was still a young child. He knew his father expressed jealousy and contempt of her and "her ways" especially when he had been drinking, but he never said exactly what her ways were. Jane had also felt this jealousy extend to himself after a really good reading. Sometimes the people would come back and tell him how good things had worked out for them. His father could get really mean over those times. Since a wide leather belt was his preferred way of beating Patrick, he had quickly learned to leave if he saw former clients come back around. He spent a lot of time with Pete and Sam - Pete was big enough to make his dad back down, and Sam was such a good hearted person. He truly loved them. Then Methos had come along and for a whole season he had another safe place to be.


	6. Chapter 6

Jane Gets to Know Joe

Three heavy raps woke him around 6:45 a.m. - moaning and groaning a little - he opened the door, and was surprised to see Joe Dawson, the bar owner from the previous night standing there with a hopeful smile on his face. Motioning him inside, Jane took a quick look around the parking lot. He was relieved to see no one else in the lot so early. Then he offered Joe a cup of English Breakfast tea and was slightly surprised when the offer was gladly accepted.

As usual although Patrick Jane was surprised at this turn of events his face was an unreadable mask. He needed to know exactly where Joe stood on this whole turn of events. Apparently the Watchers didn't like for things to get out of hand. And they didn't take anything for granted. All in all, from Joe's candid talk they seemed to be a very organized group of people, people who knew what they wanted to do, and what they needed in order to do that. Joe Dawson was in the upper echelon of the Watcher Organization and thought Patrick Jane was a perfect candidate to become a Watcher. He actively recruited him to join the Watchers. He thought Patrick would be a valuable asset and promised him it would never be dull if he did become a Watcher! Although, Patrick told him he could never get a tattoo, Joe had just smiled (knowing a stalling tactic when he heard one) and said he could wait a long time, he thought Patrick was a perfect match. Then before he left he gave him a burner phone. If Patrick needed to talk about Methos or the case - or just anything, Joe said with that warm smile, use this to call. And with that he left so Jane could change for work.

Lisbon and Team Work the Case

When Jane arrived at the fishbowl, only five minutes late due to living in the parking lot, Lisbon was already there, a couple of files in front of her, sipping coffee. She smiled at him and pushed a file folder toward him. "I love all the resources here! I still can't get used to having so much info available so quickly. Uhm, not saying Grace is a slacker but it's like having a dozen of her!" Jane nodded at her, taking in the color high on her cheekbones, showing her excitement at the new case. And then, catching him looking at her she gave him one of her 'special' smiles. "Brought you something!" She pushed a white paper bag toward him, inside he found a freshly baked blueberry muffin from their favorite bakery. One that had a drive-thru. "How nice, thanks, Lisbon." Wow, maybe he hadn't imagined the feeling that passed between them when their hands had accidentally brushed together last night, Jane thought.

They then got to work on the files. Lisbon looked over information on Adams, there was a lot of documentation showing that he was an orphan who put himself through school. He had gone to several universities in Europe. He earned a Doctoral Degree in Philosophy from Edinburgh in Scotland, which was founded in 1583 she noted. He also went to the Paris-Sorbonne University which was founded in the twelfth century, where he got his Masters Degree in Humanities and Arts. All in all, he had gone to some very old universities for such a young man. A young man who had to bring himself up in the world and had done an amazing job of it.

Lisbon couldn't help but admire Professor Adams since she knew how hard it was to raise yourself while working and trying to go to school. Jane had finished with Joe's file. It was very straightforward. He was captain of his high school football team but had foregone a scholarship to college in order to volunteer for the army. This was at the height of the war in Vietnam Nam. He had lost both legs in a heated battle and returned from there a changed man. He never married. He had managed a bookstore for his brother in law before owning his own bookstore. The file noted his having met Matthew Adams at that point in time. After retiring from his book business, he owned a blues-type bar since his real passion was music. Then about a year ago, he had moved to the Houston area to get away from the cold winters. Once again he immersed himself in the blues scene, he played in bands around town and then bought his current bar a couple of months ago, putting his own talents to work in refurbishing an older place in a slightly rundown part of town.

Cho and Kim arrived then, looking a little more rumpled than usual for two people who were almost always under firm control. Jane smiled at Cho who tried his best inscrutable look. Yeah, that might work on a distracted Lisbon but Jane was pretty sure things were heating up between the inscrutable Cho and cool collected Kim! They all went into a conference room to exchange notes. Lisbon really doubted either Joe Dawson or Matthew Adams had cut off the unknown victim's head and thought they should now look over the case files the FBI had on the nationwide series of beheadings.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Yes, dear Reader, a longer chapter, a little explanation of Watchers was asked for and there will be more in the following chapter. Please excuse any errors. Earned no money. Must be writing for the love of it! Don't own anyone from the Mentalist. Ah, but if I did...

Vices and Voices

Agent Kim and Cho left work after lunch because they had the Adams shift at the safe house at midnight and needed some rest. Jane saw Lisbon look up when they left. He knew her thoughts at the moment - pretty easy since they were his, too. It seemed like Kim and Cho made sure they were assigned the same shift more and more often now. This made it crystal clear to Jane they were an 'item' but did Lisbon think so? He thought she did but he'd let her broach the subject with him, he didn't want to out Cho if she hadn't noticed yet. Jane knew the man was very private and after all, friendship wasn't really a vice.

Finally, the end of the day rolled around with many more facts on the beheading being assembled but little actually accomplished on the case. Jane could see Lisbon talking with Agent Pike. He was immensely happy to see her shake her head and the corresponding grim look on the man's face. Pike took the stairs and Jane saw Lisbon was holding the elevator for him! She smiled so sweetly at him as the doors closed that Jane could swear his knees felt just a little weak - it had been a long time since that happened to him. He returned her sweet smile with a broadly genuine one of his own which made her look down at her shoes. Jane then replayed one of his favorite Lisbon fantasies in his mind until the doors opened. That particular fantasy would probably never happen in the FBI building - it was so much newer than the old CBI place that the elevators would surely take years to break down! Upon stepping out of the building, he found himself walking Lisbon to her car just to be by her side a few more minutes. They arrived at her car and she seemed to take an inordinate amount of time to find her keys and unlock the door. Think man, think, Jane's brain seemed to be spinning but not going forward. "Uh, say Lisbon, I'm really tired because of the late night but I thought after a nap I'd go down to Joe's Bar just to talk with him a little more... fill in a few gaps. Wanna come?"

"Sounds good, Jane. I'll meet you there, ten thirty or so sound okay to you? We don't have to come in to work on Sunday, unless something pops up tonight." She gave him a huge smile that made his heart stop in his chest and he stood there stunned as she drove off. Wow! That sounded pretty close to a date, Patrick thought.

Jane left his silver airstream around 8:30 because he wanted to talk with Joe before Lisbon arrived. It was so busy at Joe's Blues Bar the parking took a little longer than he expected. When he finally did walk in he saw Joe and another man behind the bar. The band was taking a break and Joe looked up, spotted him and motioned him over. "Hey, Patrick, how's every little thing with you tonight?" Joe asked in his easygoing manner. He motioned a different man behind the bar to take over for him and showed Jane to a small table off to one side obviously used by Joe and his workers. His barkeep raising his voice a little, said "usual Joe?" and Joe nodded holding up two fingers.

Jane briefly wondered what he was going to drink with Joe now that he was at his place and couldn't help but smile when the bartender brought over a teapot and cups with saucers. Joe poured, and with a twinkle in his eye he saw Jane smell deeply before taking a sip. "How did you know what my biggest vice is? This is great, Joe, what kind is it. I can't place the taste." Jane said.

"It's a little something a friend brought back from Tibet for me. I thought you might appreciate it. After all not everyone has my same passion for tea! I've tried Tibetan butter tea but it's a little too salty for my taste, so anyway, this is Tibetan Baicao tea."

After taking time to really appreciate the tea, Jane brought up the first of two subjects he wanted to talk about with Joe. "Tell me Joe - just what does a Watcher do?"

At that Joe smiled, it seemed Patrick Jane was not shy about plunging in to a heavy duty conversation. He could work with that. "Well my friend, Watchers have been around since at least the beginning of writing, watching Immortals. We record their history - their lives. There are good Immortals and bad Immortals, they are people after all. Do you know about the Game? You seemed to know what was happening with the beheading the other night."

"I saw another Immortal challenge Methos and lose his head. I was 12 when I witnessed the quickening and afterward Methos told me about Immortals, how they can only die if they lose their head. For them it is the ultimate game 'there can be only one' in the end. Although Methos said he never seeks out fights, he also said if you run you always have the feeling someone is there. He said it was best to fight if the other Immortal was determined to do so. He left that same night and the other night was the first time since then that I've seen him."

"It's hard to believe a 12 year old could get over seeing a quickening. It's something incredibly hard for me - and I've seen a few as a Watcher! You must have really trusted Methos." Jane told Joe about meeting Methos on the carnival circuit and how he had practically lived in his trailer that summer... absorbing tales he thought were just history that Methuseluh the World's Oldest Man told him to keep him entertained. Joe nodded - he knew what tales Methos could tell. He knew so many, after all he was the oldest Immortal - 5,000 years and counting. Methos was a living treasure and Joe knew he would do anything in his power to keep Methos safe from the Game.

As they talked Jane swung the conversation around to the second reason for his visit. "Do you mind me asking a few things about True Seers, Joe, since you have a unique perspective on things." Jane emphasized the word things, raising his eyebrows slightly while looking deep into Joe's eyes. Joe just nodded.

"Adams told me once that he thought I might be a True Seer and I have no idea what that could be. Wouldn't I need to be an Immortal, I don't think I'm even in that club."

Joe nodded his head, "well Patrick, I hear what you're saying. My organization has been around for a long time and I'll need to research some records. I'm not sure just what it takes to be a True Seer but there are records, of both Mortals and Immortals who are True Seers in our records. Of the ones I do know, like Cassandra, they all had the Voice to go along with it." Joe noted the slightly stunned look on Jane's face. "Okay, what's the look for, you're a little pale around the gills."

"Well Joe, I do hypnotize people. I find it very easy to do and so try not to abuse it. I think my mother might have taught me how when I was very young, I'm not really sure just how I learned to do it. Since I was, I think about 9 or maybe 10, it's just always come naturally to me. Could that have anything to do with my voice?"

Before Joe could respond, they were both startled at a chair being pulled out and Lisbon making herself at home with them. They had been so deeply immersed in talking that neither had noticed her come in and work her way over to Joe's table. "Well, I declare Agent Lisbon, you're certainly a lot prettier than our usual patrons. It's wonderful you could join us." Joe said welcoming her to their table.

"As long as I can order something different to drink." Lisbon chuckled eyeing the teapot sitting between the two men. "Leave it to Patrick to find a pot of tea in a blues bar on a Saturday night! "

"Of course you can Darlin', whatever you want, it's on the house. Look I hate leaving you here with this lecherous young man but I gotta go play a set. If I don't the band gets rowdy." Joe rose carefully and walked up to the small stage to get things ready. Jane noted how well Joe walked for a double amputee. The man amazed him. He found himself really wanting to get to know him better. He sensed that Joe had seen hard times and survived with not only his mind but also his honor intact. Yes, he wanted to get to know Joe, renew his acquaintance with Methos and learn more about this Voice thing. Could it be something he had inherited from his mother?

Lisbon ordered a beer on tap and Jane decided to have one with her. They placed their order and she smiled at Jane. "Two nights in a row Patrick, if we're not careful people will think WE are an item." As good as he was at reading people, Jane was stunned. Teresa had just called him Patrick, he thought, trying hard to keep a goofy smile off his face. She looked happy and relaxed. Did Joe just have a calming effect on people or what? Was Lisbon trying to tell him something or was he just wanting her to like being here with him.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the slow update. I've had some computer problems. I'll certainly try and post more often now that things are fixed!

Everybody Goes to Joe's

The set had just started when Patrick glanced toward the entrance and was surprised to see Kim come in followed by Adams with Cho as rear guard. He stood and waved them over. Adams smiled a charming smile toward Lisbon and Kim went to get him a beer, a water for Cho and diet soda for her since they were on protective detail.

Lisbon didn't want to talk during the music but did give Cho a questioning look. Adams didn't miss it and leaning close to Lisbon's ear whispered "I can be very persuasive when I try. Agent Kim said she was the person in charge so I persuaded her. I really, really didn't want to miss Joe playing again."

It was at this point that the lights blew and the odor of ozone hung in the air. Again. Cho grabbed Adams and flung him to the floor while Lisbon and Kim ran to the alleyway door, guns drawn. It had all happened so fast Jane was still sitting looking at the doorway. Joe slowly headed to the room that held the generator, swearing slightly under his breathe.

The bouncers and bartenders got the crowd under control and seemed to remember the drill from the previous night. They checked IDs and wrote down names and addresses before letting anyone leave.

Lisbon came back in, the generator kicked on, and Cho released Adams.

"I can't believe it." Lisbon said. "There's another body in the alleyway. What the hell is going on here?"

Joe took this moment to return and looking at her said, "well, I would believe neither of us are suspects anymore."

All eyes turned to Professor Adams. "Thanks for that vote of confidence, Joe. I thought I was in protective custody, didn't think I was a suspect!"

"Look people, Kim is in the alley, Cho give her a hand, you know the drill. Jane and I are going to take Professor Adams and Joe Dawson into protective custody and go to a safe house where we can hopefully find out some answers. Obviously, this is some type of vendetta and I'm not going to have anyone else killed on my watch."

Adams and Dawson were a little awed at the fierce demeanor of the petite woman. She seemed to have changed from a sweet little kitten into a fully grown tigress in just seconds. Jane could see they were both enamored with her at that moment. Two nights in a row! He hadn't even gotten to touch her hand accidentally tonight. AND, and now Joe and Methos both were looking at her like Marcus Pike did. Why had he ever even mentioned going to Joe's Blues Bar?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9. The Safe House

Joe and Methos got in the back while Jane and Lisbon got into the front of one of the FBI's black SUV's and headed to the safe house with Lisbon driving. The only sound was the wipers on the windshield trying to keep up with the sudden rainstorm Austin was having. Joe and Methos both noticed how fluidly Jane and Lisbon moved. There was no question about who was driving - they were definitely use to driving together. Teresa started the SUV and pulling out into traffic as she told them to buckle up it would be a 40 minute drive. Joe cleared his throat.

"Um, excuse me Teresa... or should I be calling you Agent Lisbon now?" Joe asked.

"No, Joe, Teresa is just fine," she said smiling, but wondering what he was going to ask, and noting Joe's old fashioned and very polite manners. He did seem quite likable and there was something else her cop senses detected but which she couldn't put her finger on - yet.

"I know you're concerned about our safety and you did say your boss had some pull with getting the professor excused from his job. But I was wondering if I'm allowed to call my manager, Mike. There are arrangements I need to make with my business. And, uh, well, pajamas. A toothbrush? I'm not sure how long this is gonna take you fine people to wrap up. Could I maybe get my guitar? I've never been to an FBI safe house before and don't know what to expect from you or what I'm expected to do."

Agent Teresa Lisbon laughed, an honest wholehearted laugh, which made Jane glance over. She is so beautiful when she laughs, he thought, her whole face glows.

Teresa knew she had probably startled the two men in the back seat and possibly the one in front, too. She just hadn't thought Joe would ask anything like this. So she geared up to answer all his questions. Yes, he could call Mike on a burner phone with her or another agent listening so that they knew the location stayed secure. The FBI was aware that sometimes - okay many times - people arrived with only the clothes on their backs and had generic supplies stocked. She thought there were clothes to fit everyone as well as toothbrushes, food, everything one might need. They would have Cho ask Mike about his guitar... They weren't trying to torture him.

Things were quiet for a while after the explanation. "Well Professor Adams, anything that will make your stay easier?" Teresa, glanced in the rear view mirror and saw two remarkable hazel eyes staring back at her.

"I like to read, anything will do. And, maybe some puzzle books - sudoku is one of my favorites. Are we allowed to watch tv or use a computer. Will you keep us updated on the case?" Methos smiled at her and added. "Please, please call me Matthew."

Teresa was finding it a harder to concentrate on her driving as rain was pouring down now so it took a few minutes for her to reply. "Matthew," she emphasized his name knowing it pleased him and somehow annoyed Patrick Jane at the same time. "TV yes, I'll have to see about a computer, books and puzzles of course we can get some of those right away. We will tell you what is happening on the case. You are not prisoners. The Bureau is just trying to keep another killing from happening. I know it's late but I'd like to interview each of you individually tonight when we arrive, while things are fresh in your minds. We do these interviews individually so people don't influence the other person's view of what happened. I hope this helps understand things a little more. Ah. Here we are." Teresa said as they turned into a driveway, she got the remote out and opened the garage door.

They got out of the SUV in the garage, completely out of sight from any curious eyes, and opening the door entered a roomy entryway off of a large kitchen. Teresa stopped and looked at the three men who were right behind her. She bent down to take off her boots and they all three just stood there staring as if they could not get enough of watching her take off her boots. Pulling herself to her full height (in her stockings) she took them all in "there is no maid here, boys, take off your shoes, and don't throw them into a pile in front of the door."

Jane smirked a little at the looks on Joe and Methos faces as he bent to take off his worn brown shoes. He was quite happy to receive her smile acknowledging him as first in the 'shoe race' and thought to himself that this could be fun. Joe had slip on shoes which meant he was second and Methos (who was still getting used to being treated like he was a teenage boy instead of being 5,000 years old) Methos came in a poor third place due to hiking boots that had to be unlaced. This earned him a small scowl from Teresa and he had the earnest thought that he would do better next time, now that he knew what was expected of him.

The house was large with the kitchen and dining area, a bedroom, a den and one and a half baths on the first floor. Upstairs there were three bedrooms and two baths, while the basement had the laundry room, a workout room and even a sauna.

"I'm going to take the bottom bedroom if you guys don't mind" Teresa said smiling sweetly and carrying her to-go bag into the downstairs bedroom that had a bath ensuite. "I might need to come and go at odd hours and that way I won't disturb anyone. I'm just going to change and then I'll talk to Joe in the den."

Methos and Joe looked at each other. Joe nodded his head at Methos as if to say, you first. Methos headed upstairs. Joe looked at Jane. "Whew, that little woman really knows how to take control!"

Jane grinned at Joe. "That she does, Joe, that she does. But I need to tell you. You really better not let her hear you say 'little woman' in reference to her!"

"Gotcha." Joe said. They heard a shower come on upstairs just as Teresa, came out of her bedroom. Teresa smiled at Joe.

"I'll bet you'd really like to take a shower, too. So let's get this interview started and finished. The den is at the end of the hall." As Joe started for the den Teresa looked at Jane and said, "could you make us a pot of coffee, I think I'm gonna need something to keep me going."

He nodded. With any luck there'd be some good tea in the cupboards, too.


	10. Chapter 10

Teresa was very aware of Joe as he followed her down the hall. She had noticed that he was very adept at walking with just one cane, but she slowed her gait slightly, although not noticeably, so he would be able to match her step. Arriving at the somewhat large and comfortably furnished den, Teresa indicated that Joe could sit wherever he liked as she got ready to record. Before she turned it on to record, however, she thought he might be more likely to talk if they chatted a little first.

Joe Dawson, double amputee, Head of the entire North American Watcher Association, collector of old rare books just for their beauty, and blues singer/guitarist extraordinaire sat comfortably in an overstuffed chair waiting for this beautiful FBI agent to speak with him. Here was a woman he could certainly appreciate. He liked that she had suited her pace to his as they came down the hallway - she reminded him of a friend, Duncan McLeod, who would do the same. They were also alike in that Duncan pulled no punches just because Joe was an amputee. Teresa had no pity in her eyes when she looked at him. Rather... she truly looked at him trying to see him for who he was and what he had accomplished with his life. Teresa Lisbon was certainly someone he would like to get to know better even if Patrick Jane was smitten with her! Joe was sure he just needed a little push in the right direction.

At that moment Patrick Jane came in with both tea and coffee. Joe had to chuckle. He did live up to his reputation as psychic. All he had done was think of him and in he pops!

"Hey Jane." Said Teresa. "Glad you're here to sit in on this, if you have any questions just jump in. Although I'm sure you would anyway. And while we're all together I wanted to let you and Joe know there are several false walls and hidden rooms in this safe house. Although not quite as secure as safe rooms they will help if the house is compromised and you can't escape. Joe, I must be frank, with your disability you should have the room directly above the den. There is a hidden elevator right here." With that Teresa stood and walking over to the wall depressed a lighting sconce to reveal a two-person elevator. "This leads to the bedroom with bath upstairs and the other two bedrooms have to share a bath down the hall. I'll tell Matthew when he and I talk later."

Joe smiled. He wondered if all FBI safe houses had this or if Teresa had requested it because of him.

Jane said, "Teresa requested this safe house particularly for the hidden rooms Joe."

Shaking his head, Joe could only smile. He was sure gonna have to talk with Methos some more. There really was a lot to Patrick that didn't meet the eye when you first met him. After having the hot tea and coffee they all perked up. The rainstorm coming after the evening's beheading had left everyone chilled. Patrick started a fire in the fireplace and returned to the couch in time to hear Joe tell Teresa how he had stepped on a land mine in Viet Nam and his Sarge had carried him through thick jungle for miles in order to save his life. He didn't tell her he had learned his Sarge was an immortal and the doctor who saved him was a Watcher. A Watcher who recruited him to the Watcher Organization to help document the lives of the Immortals. Joe remembered how he had felt like half a man after the land mine took his legs but then became filled with a purpose in life after joining the Watchers. Of course his Immortal had been Duncan McCleod of the Clan McCleod who was maybe the best. Although he was only four hundred years old, he had honor and discipline. He never just killed for the sport of it all. But he had become disheartened a few years ago and disappeared as only an old Immortal could do. After some time Joe had been assigned to document as much of Methos' life as he could glean from old Watcher records.

Teresa could only listen, fascinated as this very interesting man related some of his life to her. Wow, a bookstore in Paris! A friend who lived on a barge which was anchored near the Notre Dam Cathedral. Playing the blues circuit in Canada. Joe seemed to have led an incredible life. But as much as she liked him she stayed on track subtlety guiding the questions to learn his background, possible gang or drug affiliations, anything that would make her instincts ring an alarm. But nothing. After half an hour or so, Teresa looked at Patrick. "Well Jane, what do you think? Do you have any questions for Joe"?

Patrick smiled his most winning smile and asked if he could sit in with the band sometime. Only at practice. He played the upright bass - a little. He loved Joe's blues style and maybe Joe could teach him a few things.

Joe grinned. His eyes lit up. "Sure thing Patrick, I thought you were gonna grill me and you just ask me to have fun with you, doin' what I do best. I'd be delighted"! Then turning to Teresa he asked if he could be excused.

"Sure Joe. Just please don't go outside. We don't want anyone knowing your whereabouts until we can follow up on this. If you need anything just let me or Agent Cho know, if we can we'll get it for you."

"Well, Agent Lisbon, there is one thing that would help me to sleep better." Teresa looked at Joe. "Could you push that thing on the wall and give me a quick hug"? She grinned, what a charmer she thought as she pushed in the sconce and gave Joe a hug. It reminded her of tucking in her younger brothers.

Joe grinned over her shoulder and winked at Patrick, who very obviously hadn't seen that coming. "And that's how it's done, Son." Joe said as the elevator door shut.


	11. Chapter 11

Joe hummed a little tune as the elevator took him to the second floor. Just as he expected Methos was ensconced there on the king sized bed working a Sudoku puzzle he had scrounged from somewhere. "Hey Professor, Agent Lisbon says I get the room with the bath and elevator," Joe said as he emerged from a seemingly solid wall.

"Wow, Joe, you've got to show me that trick", Methos said smiling. "How'd it go with the Lady Teresa"?

"The World would be a better place with more people like her around my Friend". Joe told him. "Come back to, ahem... MY room after you talk with her so we can figure out some things".

I will - sorry I settled right in - anything I should know"? Methos asked.

"Just be your usual charming self - just you understand that I have already utterly charmed her"! Joe couldn't help a big grin from forming on his face. His smile reaching up to crinkle his eyes.

Though Joe was friends with Matthew Adams and knew he was Methos, the majority of the Watchers did not know where Methos was or even if he really existed. There were rumors he was just a myth and other rumors that he had died during the Bronze Age which was exactly how Methos liked things - off the radar - the fewer people who knew him and where he was, the fewer Immortals who would come looking for him. When Immortals fought the winner received all of the loser's life force. The older the Immortal - the stronger the life force and the more power the winner obtained. Although Methos could fight, and he could fight very well thank you. He didn't want to live his life waiting for the next challenge, looking over his shoulder constantly. He preferred to run, disappear. It's just that sometimes life was so nice to just live. Now was one of those times. He had some friends, a job he liked, it would probably be 15 years, maybe more before people began to notice he hadn't aged. Then he would have to move and establish a new identity.

Methos entered the den where Teresa sat augmenting the recording from Joe's interview. Methos realized she must work at least twice as hard as any man to have gotten to the position she had in such a male-dominated profession. He already thought she was an attractive woman and the thought of how strong she had to be, in turn made her even more beautiful.

Teresa slowed down her writing in order to watch Methos unobtrusively. She was having a harder time reading him when compared to Joe. He hardly seemed old enough to have attained the numerous degrees and scholarly accolades he had that made him a leading medieval scholar - but then, there always were one or two people in school who were amazing. In addition he had done it all himself. Since he was an orphan whose parents had died in a famous railway accident in England when he was just ten.

Kimble Cho arrived, checking in with Teresa to update her. She invited him to sit in on the interview and turned to Patrick suggesting he get some coffee for her, Matthew and Cho. When he brought everyone back a cup of coffee she smiled warmly and asked if he could look in on Joe for her.

Jane chuckled. Walking over to the sconce on the wall, he looked at Methos. "Well then if the coffee was to your liking perhaps you should let Cho know about the elevator", Jane said.

Cho looked at his boss, "an elevator"? asked Cho. Methos had been silently trying to find it but the door seemed to be very cleverly hidden because even though he knew Joe had used one, he could not find any seams.

"Oh Jane, you just have to be theatrical" she said heading over to stand in front of Jane who was standing in front of the sconce. As she reached up to push in the sconce, Jane hugged her. "Jane"! She squeeked. He just smiled over at Cho and Methos as he got in the elevator and went up to Joe's room leaving his boss with red cheeks and a warm feeling.

**********  
Thank you to all who have reviewed my story which explores Jane's childhood and touches on an explanation for his very hypnotic voice and possible physic abilities. I am a hopeless romantic and am pulling for Patrick and Teresa developing a closer relationship, too. All of this is set in a background of blues music and Immortals. Could it sound like more fun?


	12. Chapter 12

Joe turned at the soft sound of the hidden elevator door opening into his bedroom. "Patrick, my boy. What are you doing here?"

"Just checking on you, Joe. Wanted to make sure you're all squared away before I head for bed myself. Besides - I've always wanted to try a secret hidden elevator." Jane said with a grin but then lowered his voice. "I, I uh, did wonder if you'd found out anything more about True Seers?"

"As a matter of fact, Son, I have been busy doing a little research," Joe said, thinking of all the Watcher researchers he had put on this project. In fact, much of the North American Branch of the Watcher Organization had been dedicated to nothing but just that. It didn't hurt that Joe, despite his humble attitude and just-a-guy appearance, was was in charge of this entire branch. "What I have found out is not so very much... that being said, how's your health?"

"I don't have many colds - is that what you mean? Aside from being punched in the nose and getting a few concussions, one of which made me blind for a few days. Oh, and, uh I've been stabbed and had a few bullets graze me. Hmm, there was the time I nearly drowned and I did accidentally poison myself drinking some belladonna laced tea - the hallucinations were intense. Lisbon called an ambulance and I had my stomach pumped.

Joe gave a low chuckle and grinned at Jane. "Boy, sounds like you have a doctorate from the school of hard knocks. What I have learned is that True Seers are a remarkably healthy and hardy bunch. Their average life span is around 200 years give or take a decade or two. They can die by accident or deliberately so it seems like you could actually fit the profile on the health front. Their voices are very hard to resist by most people - but not by all. Some people seem to have a natural resistance to the Voice they use. They cannot see the future and are not psychic but seem to extrapolate information - it's like their brains work a little differently - they take information in and just know how things are gonna turn out. But not all of the time. Especially with their own lives." Joe looked at Patrick Jane who appeared to be a little shaken. "Well Son, does any of this sound like you?"

"Two hundred years. Two hundred... years, two?" Jane asked quietly.

"As far as we can tell. It does seem to run in family lines, but that's harder to research. Seems you people keep things on the down low. Not a lot gets out about True Seers - they are even more elusive than Immortals. There aren't that many. Historically they have been the victims through many purges. For instance, they were thought of as witches in the Middle Ages. Maybe because they never caught the plague. Nowadays a rich individual or government gets hold of one and they're just never heard from again." Joe could see Jane taking in this information and turning it over and over in his mind. "Now Patrick, I'm not telling you this to turn your life upside down. I really do believe you need to have good information in order to live your life fully and completely. It seems as though whichever parent passed you the genes did not - or could not give you any information about your true self."

"My mom died when I was very young. I can't remember her ever saying anything about this." Joe could see that Jane was puzzling it out as he talked. "She did teach me how to create my own memory palace. My dad sometimes ranted about her and her 'ways' which he never really explained to me. There was no one else. No grandparents, or aunts or uncles as far as I ever knew. He absolutely hated it when he realized I had taught myself to read using a set of encyclopedias that had belonged to my Mother. He threw them away when he found out. After that I didn't tell him about my memory palace - I couldn't - it was the only thing I had my Mother had given me! My dad hated my being so intelligent although he loved the money the Wonder Boy raked in. He made me feel ashamed of being myself so I've always felt the need to hide myself from most people."

Joe could see Jane was having trouble with the information but knew it was a lot for anyone to find out about themselves. He was a little relieved by a knock on the bedroom door which proved to be Methos and Agent Cho.

"Hey, Joe, Patrick." Methos nodded taking in Joe's serious face as well as Patrick Jane's flushed appearance. "I see you two have had a talk. I know it's going to be a lot to take in but we have to sit down with the good Agent Cho and chat for awhile." Methos said this grimly which made all three men look at him. "Ah good. I see I have everyone's attention."

"Wait! What about Lisbon?" Patrick inquired.

"Please, Patrick, just Agent Cho for right now. This has become very serious. I need to convince Cho of the truth of what I am about to say. Maybe then Teresa, uh, Agent Lisbon can be approached with this matter." All the while Methos was talking to Jane, his magnetic eyes were holding him, asking him for his trust, the same as he had done when Jane was a boy. Methos then looked to Joe. "I haven't been able to get you alone to tell you this Joe. There is more going on here than even you or I could have known about a few days ago. You know I never go looking for trouble but it has definitely found me. The first dead man is someone I knew from my days in Rome. The second is a friend of his who came looking for me, but an enemy of those two became aware of my involvement and killed the second man. He killed him... only because he wants to be the one to kill me. We've had issues in the past and he's been hunting me for an incredibly long time."

Joe and Patrick nodded their understanding at Methos while Cho did his best to look inscrutable. Cho really had no clue as to what Professor Adams was trying to say but he figured he'd know sooner or later. Jane trusted both of these guys and Cho knew if Jane trusted them - he could trust them, too. Cho had seen Patrick Jane in action for a long time now - the man had saved Lisbon's life on more than one occasion. He had taken some hard knocks for the entire team and Cho knew him to be honorable. He had the feeling these guys were going to tell him something incredible and Jane wanted him to believe it. Well. Cho would believe it.

"Agent Cho could you please sit down, this might take a little while." Methos said as he took center stage in the bedroom.

xxxxxxxxxx

"First, let me assure Patrick and Joe that Agent Lisbon was heading for the shower and then to bed so she won't hear this. We can decide later if she should be brought into this affair which seems to be getting more complicated by the minute." Methos who had been quietly pacing stopped abruptly, went to his coat and removed a silver knife which was in a beautifully decorated sheath. Turning he presented it to Cho who took it and looked at it closely. It was silver, very beautiful, extremely sharp. "This is an eleventh century Persian blade Agent Cho. See the decoration on the blade, Mahmud of Ghazni gave this to me in 1023 for saving his life." Upon saying this Methos wrapped his hand around Cho's hand which was holding the lethal blade and with Cho looking on in horror Methos plunged it into his own chest.

"WHAT THE...?" Cho exclaimed. Methos fell back onto the bed as Cho looked from the knife in his hand to Methos lying dead then back to the knife. Joe went over to Cho and calmly took the knife from Cho's paralyzed fingers.

"It's okay Agent, just give him a minute." Joe said in a kind voice. "He just wanted to impress you."

Cho was now leaning over the body in order to give first aid even though he knew the knife had gone through the man's heart. He had felt it. The Professor must have had a moment of insanity. What else could it be. "Oh, he impressed me alright!" Cho mumbled to himself. Man, this is going to be hard to explain even with two credible witnesses. What would Kim think... what would Abbott think. Damn my Mom will never understand my killing a completely innocent man, Cho thought.

At just that moment, with a gasp to fill his lungs with air, Methos sat up. Rubbing his chest he looked down. "This was my favorite sweater. When will I ever learn?"

"I hope you know what you're doing." Joe said.

At the same time Jane said, "Methos why?"

"I need to get Agent Cho up to speed. Sometimes people have the faith to believe what a person is saying, however, what I'm going to tell Agent Cho is not rational. I need him to be on board quickly and I feel like he will now believe what I am going to tell him." Methos looked at Cho who gave a curt nod of his head to indicate he did understand or would try.

Joe, I was confused when I first met Cho because of the Quickening I had just absorbed. Then that second night with the ozone in the air and all the people milling around I couldn't be sure. Also, Patrick gives off a very faint aura. Mind you, nothing at all like an immortal 'buzz' but definitely some kind of tingle which intrigued me when we first met. Well, after being in the same car for 45 minutes with him I can tell you unequivocally - Agent Cho is pre-immortal. Joe had a strange look on his face and Jane looked stunned but Cho... Cho really didn't know what to think.

Joe, brushed his silver hair off his forehead in a decidedly nervous gesture. "Whoa! This changes a lot of things, I'm gonna need to contact the agency. What do you think we should do?

Cho just looked at everyone like he was the only sane one left in the room. He had just stabbed a man in the heart. Said man had apparently come back to life. Jane had some kind of aura while he himself had a 'buzz'? "Wait. Wait. Wait! Buzz? Pre-immortal? Would someone tell me what is happening. Have you all gone crazy?" Although he was trying not to raise his voice, Jane could tell Cho was getting a little panicky.

"Cho, listen to me. Listen to my voice. Everyone here is your friend. Are you listening Cho?" Jane continued talking to Cho in a calming, soothing way which Joe as well as Methos recognized as the Voice True Seers would use to hypnotize people.

Methos remembered Cassandra using the same tone and timber when she wanted something. Most people could not resist her. Methos could but he would never tell her how much of an effort it cost him in not bending to her will.

Joe had never heard anyone using the voice and found himself falling under Patrick Jane's spell even if he was directing it at Agent Cho. Wow, Joe thought. If only that could be bottled. Then he shook his head realizing this was exactly why these extraordinary people were so rare. There were evil men who wanted control and would use people like Patrick if they could. He realized also what a tough childhood for someone with Patrick's gift. No one to raise him and nurture his gift. No one to help him understand his potential for good.

Please accept this longer chapter as an apology for not updating in a timely manner.

Next up. Cho learns what being an Immortal means. Who is after the Immortals in Austin? Does Cho know anything about swords? Shhh... Lisbon is trying to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

I have no rights to The Mentalist or Highlander the Series 'tis a pity.

Thank you to everyone for their reviews and follows but especially to LouiseKurylo and Thorntons for encouraging me to continue. I am a fan of them both and am honored just by their reading thus far.

Methos Talks; Cho Asks Questions

Jane, Cho, Methos and Joe Dawson sat for a few moments in silence. Then Methos cleared his throat and began the tough task of telling Cho about Immortals and the 'Game' in which he had become involved because apparently he was pre-Immortal.

"So let me get this straight," Cho said. "You are the oldest man - 5,000 years give or take. You lived through the Bronze Age, helped with the pyramids, was a slave for a Roman Emperor, knew Mary Shelley and Lord Byron, and have stood on the same stage as the Rolling Stones? Now you're telling me I'm an Immortal but not? I'm not following."

"It's like this Agent Cho," Methos said, one long arm around his midsection, his other hand delicately stroking his throat. You are not immortal until your first death. Then you can live forever... Unless."

"What? I've got to die?" Cho in spite of his usual stoic demeanor seemed to be somewhere between hurting someone and having a tizzy fit meltdown.

"No, no, no." Usually someone has a somewhat violent death, ah... Perhaps a car accident or drowning, and even though people thought they had died everyone is relieved when they find they are alive. The difference is immediately transparent to another Immortal. We all give off a 'buzz' which when you are new at this and you're near another Immortal gives you an extremely bad headache, I'm afraid. But you get use to it, and it comes in very handy as a warning that there is another of us close by. The older you get the more you can tell from an Immortal's buzz. I know different friends and foes before I see them. You can sense how far away and in what direction they are. It makes it way easier to avoid trouble."

"So, I can't die. Sounds good. Headaches at first okay. Wait - there's an unless?" Cho looked at the oldest Immortal, his eyes said he knew it had all been too good to be true.

"You can die if someone cuts off your head, Agent." Methos said, his hazel eyes meeting Cho's dark dark brown ones. If your head gets cut off all of the power and energy you have accumulated in your lifetime is drawn into your opponent. Some Immortals, unfortunately, use their age and power looking for victims. This is the Game that all Immortals are eventually drawn into whether One wants to kill or not." Methos said quietly. "Some play the Game fantasizing they are gentlemen - they only kill other Immortals. Some are brutal, killing mortals and Immortals alike because they believe no one can stop them. And some, well some are Boy Scouts, they try and save everyone - but you can't save everyone..." Methos finished up sadly.

Jane had been watching Cho for his reaction to all of this. It was after all a lot to take in for anyone, but Cho, well - Cho did have some issues with magic and such. This seemed a bit on the magic side even to Patrick Jane.

Joe, Watcher Extraordinaire, had been watching everyone. He knew some of what Methos was referring to, he knew the 'boy scout' he referred to was their friend Duncan McLeod. It was sad. Duncan had just vanished one day - kinda like the mist on a moor in Scotland. He had become fed up with the Game, having friends die, and then sometimes having to kill a friends. He was constantly challenged so he had just left. Nowadays no one knew where he had holed up, Joe really hoped to see him again before either of them died. They had been best of friends. Joe also knew how very hard Methos had tried to save one very special mortal woman with whom he had been in love. Even though he knew she had cancer and was dying. He had persuaded her to go with him to see the world. He took her to Paris - a life's dream for her, and they had seen beautiful sunsets on a beach on the island of Santorini in the Mediterranean. It had all ended too quickly, in a hospital in Switzerland. Methos was shaken by her death. He had seen so very much death. Yet here he was again - trying to live a normal life. No such thing Joe decided tuning back into the conversation again.

"So you did kill the first guy in the alley - because he called you out. I can understand your reluctance to tell the police you were just walking around with a sword so you could defend yourself. And, the second guy? What about him?" Cho looked at Methos for more answers.

"He was the first man's partner. It's safer to work in pairs but for some reason he was not there the first night. You see, right after a Quickening an Immortal is trying to get a grip, so to speak. He has just taken an enormous amount of electricity into his body and he's just trying to cope. He's vulnerable to being beheaded right afterward." Methos looked at Cho, trying to see if he was getting all this. "I know it's a lot of information but I think there is someone else here who will undoubtedly come after me and might find out about you. If that happens he would either take you just for your small amount of energy - or he would keep track of you - waiting until you had matured so he could get a bigger Quickening from you. It just depends who he is and how he hunts. Some only seek out new Immortals for their Quickening because there's not much chance they themselves will be killed."

Cho looked a little ill at learning all of this. He looked at Jane. "What about you - he said I had a buzz and you had something. Are you Immortal, too? Did you know about this? Is this some kind of long con, Patrick?"

Jane knew it bothered Cho a lot that he might be trying to pull a con of some kind, but he also realized that Cho had used his first name to let him know they were still friends. "Oh Kimbel, I have only just learned I could be something called a True Seer. It doesn't mean I'm psychic - it just explains how I figure out stuff so easily. And, being able to hypnotize people is part of this thing, ahh, I guess Lisbon would call it a gift."

"What about Lisbon, is she something?" Cho looked at Methos as did Jane and Joe Dawson.

"Yeah, what about Lisbon?" A decidedly feminine voice asked as Teresa Lisbon stepped from the elevator.

"Lisbon! How long have you been standing there?" Patrick uttered being the only one with a voice at the moment.

Teresa went over to sit on the single bed by Patrick, it being the only unoccupied place in the room. She gave him her deadly laser look, eyebrow lifted, and then turned to zoom it in on Methos. "I have been listening and watching - yes, watching - since you killed yourself. All the amenities of a secret passage are in the elevator. Can I look at your knife?" She rose and looked at Joe who simply handed it to her knowing that she would brook no arguments from any of them right now. "Interesting - It appears to be a very real, very sharp blade. Now Methos, could I see your chest?"

Methos pulled up his sweater but had no slash or hole or scar at all aside from a very large ragged hole in his sweater. Lisbon walked over and looked at him with a questioning look. He took her hand and guiding it and the knife drew the blade up his arm. Teresa looked at him in horror but did not let go of the blade. Soon small sparkles of energy ate at the wound and within a matter of minutes there was nothing. He was completely healed and the open wound had been at least ten inches long. Methos then took the knife from her and guided her gently to sit on the bed by Patrick again.

"This will be hard for you to understand and believe me I had no firm idea until I took your hand just now, dear Lady. You also have an Immortal signature - faint but definitely there - masked by the inscrutable Agent Cho and Patrick, as well as the foreign feel of the Quickening I am still absorbing." Methos looked at Joe. "what say you, Joe, this is fairly unprecedented is it not?"

As one they all turned to look at Joe who was sitting with his mouth open looking at the two pre-Immortals, the Oldest Immortal and a True Seer! In one room. It occurred to him that some people would kill for knowledge of this secret little group! Being a good Catholic boy at heart, he crossed himself and said a prayer for all of them - and himself, too. All he had wanted was to open a nice little blues bar, have some friends over, play some blues... when did it all go so haywire?


End file.
